Starchild
by FallenAnimeAngel
Summary: There is one child who can save us all. There is one child who can end us all. This child is being hunted. This child is in grave danger. This is the Starchild.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No ownnnn!**

**Fallen is crazy because: I swear I lost some brain cells as a child…**

**Extra Notes: I am sorry I haven't been sticking to my update schedule, but I found two old notebooks filled with old fanfics I wrote and I just had to type them up. So, in May new stories are coming out as well as Glass Melody chapters. I am also working on a whole bunch of Truth or Dare chapters so that I can give you the chapters missed. Enjoy!**

**XxxX**

Years ago, hidden in the Heavens, there was a child. This child was the newborn child of the Queen of the Stars. This child, this little girl, was born shining like the sun. It was clear that this girl held powerful magic within her and when the time came, she would rule over the spirit realm. As the child would grow, each trusted spirit would train the little girl in her magic.

However, their plans were canceled because of the dark spirits of the realm. The dark spirits would not allow themselves to be ruled by a child. So, they stormed the queen's heavenly palace and attacked the queen and her newborn child.

Though, before the evil spirits could kill her child, the queen sent her newborn down to Earth, a place where no spirit can go unless contracted. The child, however, regained no knowledge of the Heavens. The only thing reminding the child of her magic was the gate keys of the most trusted spirits. The child was protected in her own way. Under no circumstances can she contract a dark spirit, only light.

Soon learning of the queen's act, the dark spirits killed her in the most inhumane way possible: They tortured her with images of her child and then burned her at the stake.

As for the child, she was sent to Jude. Jude was a cruel man, but this was unknown to the queen. The child grew up wealthy and pure, but never happy. Jude had put magical restraints on the child when she was still young, giving the child no knowledge of the extent of her power. But, when the time comes, on her eighteenth birthday, her magic will cause something to stir inside her. It will break through the restraints and let loose, causing her to be the most powerful mage in the land.

This child trained herself in the little magic she knew she had and soon ran away from the manor. She found a new life, new friends, and a new family. She was happy.

This child is the child of the Heavens. This child is the child of the stars.

She could be called a Starchild, but that is not her name.

Her name is Lucy.

**XxxX**

**Lucy's POV:**

I smiled sadly as I left the guild. The guild was in the middle of a huge party, celebrating the new relationship of Mira and Freed. I didn't want to intrude.

It's my birthday. My eighteenth one to be exact. But, I would never tell the guild that. Birthdays aren't really my specialty. Also, the guild would probably make a huge deal out of it. It's better if they don't know.

Walking alongside the river, I heard the boat men call out to me, but for once I didn't reply.

Stopping in front of my house and opening the door, I stepped inside to find it empty.

'_Team Natsu must still be celebrating'_

I sighed in relief. I really didn't want to face them right now.

I walked into my bathroom and ran the water in the bath. I stripped down and stepped in after shutting the door. I sunk down, relaxing alone for the first time since joining Fairy Tail.

"Luce! You home?!"

I spoke to soon. "Yes, Natsu! I'll be right out!"

I carried myself out of the bath and into a towel. Walking into the closet in my room, I grabbed a large T-shirt with shorts to sleep in and shrugged them on.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen where I found the rest of Team Natsu raiding my fridge for food.

A tick appeared on my forehead. "I would expect this of Natsu and Happy, but never the rest of you."

Natsu turned to me with a mouth full of food. "Well, what do you expect? You are the only one with enough food for all of us."

"As much as I hate to admit it, but Flamebrain here is right. Do you have any ice cream?" Gray spoke up.

Erza decided to join the conversation while also raiding my fridge. "I agree. Lucy, why do you have a cake in your fridge and can I have a piece?" Erza looked up at me and also took a piece anyway.

I didn't answer; I just glared at them all. They just looked at me stupidly.

"Is that all you think of me?" I ground out. "Just a food provider for all of you!"

"Whoa. Lucy, calm down. We didn't mean it that way." Gray tried reasoning.

I scoffed. "That wasn't what you said a minute ago!"

"Lucy. If you are that offended, you can hit me. Go on, hit me." Erza said, leaning in so I could hit her.

"I'm not going to hit you, Erza." I said blankly, but still seething inside.

"Why are you so angry, Luce?" I turned to Natsu. "You always buy more food after we come over. So, obviously you buy it so we would come over again. Why else would you buy more food?"

I snapped at him. How dare he?! "Well, maybe if you didn't eat all of my food, I wouldn't have to go buy more! Maybe if you weren't such an idiot, you would realize that the food isn't for you guys, it's for me! I need to eat too! I'm not an animal who doesn't eat, I'm human! Have you ever thought that maybe the world doesn't revolve around you!? Have you ever stopped to think that it was never about you!?"

I could tell Natsu was getting angry at my words and apparently so did Erza and Gray because they tried to calm him down before he burned the place down.

"Well maybe if you actually did something on the battlefield so I wouldn't have to save you all the time, then I wouldn't be as hungry!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Are you calling me weak!?" I roared. I could feel a wave of magic energy course through me at that moment. However, I quickly hid that from the rest of my team.

Natsu, with his anger disappearing at my statement, looked at me in horror. "L-Luce, I didn't mean it! I really didn't!"

I, sensing the foreign magic getting out of hand, forced myself to calm down a bit and said in a bitter, but pained tone, "Get out." They all looked at me with shock. I was never this serious or angry. "All of you. Get out now."

"But, Lucy! We are a team and teams should patch things up together!" Gray attempted.

"Yes, Lucy. Teams should make up in times like these." Erza chimed in.

I laughed bitterly and then winced, but it went unnoticed. I wouldn't be able to hold back this surging power much longer. "It's a good thing that I'm not part of the team anymore then, isn't it."

Everyone looked at me with shock.

"W-What?" Natsu stuttered out.

I narrowed my eyes at him and ushered all of them to the front door. Once standing in front of the now open door I said blankly, "I quit." I then shoved them out and slammed the door.

How dare they.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nooooooooope**

**Fallen is sorry(again) because: I haven't been updating! I was going to update Truth or Dare chapter 8(Special chappie) but I relized that it could be awhile before I finished it because of how long it takes me to update. So, I decided to update at least one of my side stories. Also, I'm thinking that I am only going to do up to maybe 15 chapters in Truth or Dare than start working on this story and Broken Blossoms at the same time. What do you think? Aaaaaannnnnddd, I get out of school on Monday, so summer break means more updaaaaates!**

**Extra Notes: Also, this story is going to be in Lucy's POV all the time from now on. Enjoy!**

**XxxX**

**The next day:**

I didn't sleep at all last night. It was one thing that I came home a little later than usual, but then I had Team Natsu to deal with on top of that. Not only that, but I also had to deal with the foreign power flowing through me as of now. All I know is that I got mad and something in me snapped, then I felt the magic. The magic was so distracting and it kept me up the rest of the night, looking for a way to subdue it.

Anyways, it's now morning and I feel like all Hell just broke loose inside my head. It was that bad. The magic got out of hand somewhere in the night and engulfed me in a strange golden glow with magic seeping out of every point in my body. It was frightening. I was frightening. The glow was still there too.

Suddenly there way a knock on my front door and I snapped my head up to look at the closed door from my balled up position in the corner of my living room. Who would ever knock on my door? No one ever knocks.

At that thought my strange new magic power increased and I suppressed a scream. What was going on with me?

"Luce? Are you in there?" It was Natsu. Since when has he ever knocked? "Look, I'm sorry about what I said last night. I didn't mean it, really! Please forgive me. Please come back to Team Natsu. I can't lose-"I heard Natsu sniff something from the other side of the door. "Luce, why is there so much magic energy coming from your house?"

I didn't answer. My new magic was getting worse and I was cringing from the pain as I lied down on my floor in a ball. I can't let him see me like this, but I can't contain it anymore.

"Luce?!" Natsu screamed from the other side as he tried to open my locked front door and I let loose all the magic I was suppressing.

I still didn't answer.

"Dammit all! Luce!" I heard Natsu run away from the door and the window upstairs opening. The golden glow had increased at this point and I tried so hard to make myself invisible.

Natsu then appeared from around the corner and when he saw me the look on his face said it all. He was terrified. Natsu was terrified of this magic, but so was I. However, some part of me wished he wasn't so afraid and that he would help me.

I looked at him with pleading eyes. "H-Help me." I rasped out weakly.

I saw something in him snap just then, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. Natsu ran towards me at full speed and dropped on his knees in front of me, lifting my head into his arms. "What happened! Who did this to you?!"

I chuckled lightly, but cringed a second later because of the pain. "I did this to myself…I think."

"What are you talking about? How did this happen?" Natsu looked genuinely worried.

"The thing is, Natsu. I don't know." That was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

**XxxX**

I woke up to the sounds of beeping machines, but I didn't open my eyes. The reason for that is because I heard voices. The voices of Master Makarov and Natsu.

"When will she wake up, Gramps?" Natsu asked with worry in his voice.

"I don't know, my child. Our Lucy has collapsed from too much magic intake. I'm sorry to say, but this could kill her." Master said with a sigh.

"WHAT! You have to do something! Find out a cure or something! Don't let her die!" Natsu exclaimed and I could feel my ears ringing from the sound.

"We are doing everything we can, Natsu. However, some things are just out of our control." I could tell Master Makarov was getting angrier by the second.

"At least tell me what's going on, Gramps. Please!" Natsu begged.

Makarov sighed. "Do you remember the last Hanami party?"

"Yes."

"Well, while you were digging up that tree a lady in a black cloak visited us. She told us that there was only a little time left to prepare for what was to come. No one knew what she meant except me." Master said.

"Why only you?"

"The lady also visited 18 years ago early in the morning when no guild members were around. She told us that a child of the Heavens was born, but was sent to Earth. The child was born with the power of the stars and when she was 18, she would be the most powerful mage in the land. The lady told me everything she knew about the child and her birth. The child was a princess, but her kingdom was attacked. Before her mother died the child was sent to Earth, so she could be kept safe. The lady told me the future, that of which the child would come to Fairy Tail, and soon after that girl's true power awakens all the stars will fall." Master Makarov explained and it took all I had not to yell out at him that very moment.

I heard Natsu gasp. "Does that mean that the world will end?!"

"Not exactly, Natsu." Master said hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure he should reveal it.

"What do you mean?" I could hear the curiosity in Natsu's voice.

Master sighed. "Can you guess who this child is, Natsu?"

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"The child I am speaking of, the princess of the Heavens, is Lucy."

"WHAT!" Natsu exclaimed and even though my ears were ringing, I couldn't feel a thing. "What will happen to her then?! What will happen to our world?!"

"Natsu, the only way to stop the stars from falling…is for Lucy to sacrifice her own life."


End file.
